Wenus w futrze/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Wchodzę ostrożnie i zatrzymuję się przy drzwiach. Wanda rozgościła się zupełnie swobodnie. Jest tylko w negliżu ozdobionym bogato koronkami. Usadowiła się w pobliżu kominka na puszystym dywanie, otulając się w to samo futro, w którym ukazała mi się po raz pierwszy jako bogini. Pokój oświetlony wspaniale. Światło lamp odbija się w olbrzymich lustrach weneckich; od kominka bije czerwona poświata, jak łuna. Oświetla bujne włosy mojej pani, gronostaje i jej twarz posągową, która przyjaźnie ku mnie się zwraca. — Jestem z ciebie zadowolna, Grzegorzu — zaczęła. Ukłoniłem się. — Przyjdź bliżej. Usłuchałem rozkazu. — Jeszcze bliżej — spojrzała na mnie czule i wyciągnęła ramię spod futra. — „Wenus w gronostajach” wita swego niewolnika... Widzę, że jest pan kimś więcej, niż pospolitym fantastą i że zdolny pan jest sprostać swoim postanowieniom. Okazał się pan takim, jakim go sobie nawet trudno było wyobrazić — to mi się bardzo podoba, to mi imponuje. Jest w tym moc, a moc zawsze budzi podziw. Sądzę nawet, że w czasach ku temu odpowiednich mógłby pan odegrać niepospolitą rolę. Na przykład za pierwszych cesarzy rzymskich byłby pan niezawodnie męczennikiem, podczas reformacji anababtystą, w czasie rewolucji francuskiej — jednym z najzagorzalszych żyrondystów, którzy z Marsylianką na ustach szli na gilotynę. Niestety, pan jest obecnie moim niewolnikiem, moim... Zerwała się nagle, tak że płaszcz opadł jej z ramion, i oplotła mnie ramionami jak polip. — Mój najdroższy niewolniku, jak ja ciebie kocham, jak uwielbiam, jak wspaniale wyglądasz w stroju krakowskim, ale... ty dzisiejszej nocy zmarzniesz w ciasnej, nędznej izdebce. Muszę ci pożyczyć swego futra... Podniosła z ziemi płaszcz i zarzuciła mi go na ramiona, szczelnie mnie otulając. — Jakże ci w nim do twarzy. Dopiero teraz twoje szlachetne rysy ujawniają się w całej pełni. Skoro tylko przestaniesz być moim sługą, musisz sobie sprawić futrzane okrycie, a przynajmniej szlafrok. I znowu zaczęła mnie głaskać, pieścić i całować; wreszcie pociągnęła mnie ku sobie na dywan. — Podoba ci się, jak sądzę, mój płaszcz. Oddaj mi go żywo, żywo, gdyż inaczej stracę urok i moc, która cię do mnie przykuwa. Odłożyłem płaszcz. Wanda zarzuciła go sobie na ramiona. — Tak namalował swoją boginię Tycjan... Ale dosyć już żartów. Nie miej tak nieszczęśliwej miny, bo mnie to źle usposabia. Jesteś moim sługą tylko wobec ludzi, zresztą nie podpisałeś jeszcze umowy i jesteś wolny, możesz mnie w każdej chwili pożegnać. Rolę swoją odegrałeś wybornie, naprawdę byłam zachwycona. Czy jednak nie za wiele ci już tego, czy nie znienawidziłeś mnie jeszcze? No, mów, rozkazuję ci! — Muszę to wyznać, Wando? — Bezwarunkowo. — A jeżeli będziesz się mścić? — odrzekłem. — Zakochany jestem w tobie bez granic i uczucia moje będą się potęgowały tym silniej, im więcej będziesz dla mnie okrutna i sroga. I rzuciłem się ku niej, oszołomiony szczęściem porwałem ją w ramiona. — A zatem możesz mnie tak kochać tylko w tym czasie, kiedy jestem dla ciebie surowa i sroga — odpowiedziała na to, marszcząc brwi. — Idź już. Nudzisz mnie... No idź, nie słyszysz? I wymierzyła mi taki policzek, aż mi świeczki w oczach stanęły. — Pomóż mi naciągnąć płaszcz. Usługiwałem jej, jak mogłem najlepiej. — Co za niezdara — mruczała, dając mi szczutka w nos. Czułem, że się przeobraziłem w zupełności. — Wyrządziłam ci może krzywdę? — Ależ bynajmniej. — No, mógłbyś spróbować skarżyć się na mnie. Miałbyś się z pyszna. A teraz pocałuj mnie... I znowu przywarliśmy do siebie i złączyły się nasze usta w płomiennym pocałunku. Zdawało mi się zupełnie serio, że jestem w uścisku rozjuszonej niedźwiedzicy, która łechce mnie miękkim puchem swojego futra i równocześnie zapuszcza pazury w moje ciało aż do krwi. Ale uwolniła mnie wreszcie. Ze zwieszoną głową szedłem po schodach do swojej nory, rozmyślając nad arcykomicznością życia i bezdenną swoją głupotą. — O tak — pomyślałem — przed chwilą przyciskałem do piersi najpiękniejszą w świecie kobietę, a teraz muszę spać jak Chińczyk w norze. Doprawdy, warto się zastanowić nad tym wszystkim. Chińczycy nie wierzą w płomienne piekło, lecz wyobrażają sobie, że piekło to kraina wiecznego mrozu i że sroższe tam męczarnie. Prawdopodobnie założyciele religii chińskiej mieszkali w nieopalanych norach, jak ja obecnie. Miałem dzisiejszej nocy bardzo przykry sen. Zdawało mi się, że ktoś popędził mnie w bezkresną krainę lodów, w której zbłądziłem i kostniejąc wydobywałem z siebie resztki sił, by znaleźć drogę. Nagle pojawił się przede mną, zaszyty cały w skórę, Eskimos, z twarzą podobną do tutejszego garsona i zaprowadził mnie do tego pokoiku, gdzie mi kazano obecnie mieszkać. — Czego pan tu szuka? — pytał mnie — tu jest biegun północny... Nieznośny Eskimos znikł, jakby się zapadł pod śnieg, natomiast ujrzałem, pędzącą ku mnie na saneczkach zaprzężonych w reny, Wandę. Cała ubrana w gronostaje, rzuciła się ku mnie z zamiarem rozszarpania. Przypatrzyłem się jej bliżej. To nie była ona, lecz niedźwiedzica polarna. Ostre swoje pazury wpiła w moje ciało jak sęp w swą ofiarę. Widzę strugi krwi na śnieżnej bieli... Począłem krzyczeć głośno o pomoc, podczas gdy ona śmiała się szatańsko. Zbudziłem się. Czoło miałem pokryte zimnymi kroplami potu. Udałem się wczesnym rankiem pod drzwi swej pani; gdy garson przyniósł kawę, odebrałem mu ją i zaniosłem do pokoju. Wanda kończyła właśnie toaletę i wyglądała wspaniale, świeża i zarumieniona. Powitała mnie miłym uśmiechem, a gdy się chciałem oddalić, zatrzymała mnie. — Niech Grzegorz zje prędko śniadanie — odezwała się — pójdziemy zaraz szukać mieszkania, bo niepodobna nam mieszkać w hotelu i krępować się tak nieznośnie. Jeżeli bowiem rozmawiam z tobą nieco dłużej, to mogą podejrzewać, że Rosjanka utrzymuje stosunki miłosne ze swoim lokajem. W pół godziny później wyszliśmy na miasto. Wanda w jesiennym kostiumie i czapce kozackiej, ja w stroju krakowskim. Szedłem za nią jakieś dziesięć kroków i starałem się mieć jak najpoważniejszą minę, chociaż zdawało mi się co chwila, że parsknę szalonym śmiechem. Widzieliśmy prawie na każdym domu ogłoszenie: „Camere mobiliate”. Wanda posyłała mnie zawsze na górę i gdy jej oznajmiałem, że mieszkanie mogłoby jej odpowiadać, udawała się sama na miejsce; niestety kręciła noskiem niezadowolona i musieliśmy szukać dalej aż do południa. Byłem głodny jak wilk i zziajany z powodu ciągłego biegania po schodach. Wanda denerwowała się, że nic odpowiedniego nie można znaleźć. Nagle jednak rozchmurzyła się i rzekła do mnie: — Ach, jak ty Sewerynie grasz przecudnie swą rolę. Doprawdy obawiam się, że nie zdołam się opanować, nie wytrzymam dłużej. Wstąpmy do jakiegoś domu, niech cię uściskam. — Ależ, łaskawa pani... — Grzegorzu! — odparła tonem prawdziwego despoty i weszła do pierwszej z brzegu bramy; następnie poczęła się wspinać po ciemnych schodach, a ja za nią. Nagle odwróciła się ku mnie, objęła mnie wpół i zaczęła całować. — Żebyś ty wiedział, Sewerynie, jaki jesteś niebezpieczny w tej roli niewolnika. Nie wyobrażałam sobie tego wcale i teraz obawiam się zupełnie serio, ażeby się w tobie nie zakochać po raz drugi. — Jak to, czy mnie przestałaś kochać? — zapytałem wielce tą uwagą zaniepokojony. Potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła mnie znowu obsypywać pocałunkami. Wróciliśmy do hotelu na drugie śniadanie. Pani moja rozkazała, abym zjadł prędko, bo nie ma czasu. Oczywiście ja, sługa, nie mogłem być tak prędko obsłużony, jak ona — wielka pani. Musiałem więc dość długo czekać, nim podano mi befsztyk. Ledwie jednak podniosłem do ust pierwszy kęs, zjawia się garson i rozkazuje po aktorsku: — Madame woła — natychmiast! Z bólem serca pożegnałem się ze smacznym befsztykiem, chwyciłem czapkę i wybiegłem za Wandą, która czekała na mnie na ulicy. — Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że jaśnie pani będzie do tego stopnia okrutna, iż nawet nie da mi śniadania przełknąć — zwróciłem się do niej z wymówką. Roześmiała się z tego serdecznie. — Myślałam, że już jesteś gotów. Zresztą nic się znowu nadzwyczajnego nie stało. Człowiek jest stworzony do cierpień, zwłaszcza taki człowiek, jak ty. Męczennicy na przykład nie wiedzieli wcale, co to jest befsztyk. Nie miałem na to odpowiedzi. — Wiesz co, mnie się zdaje, że my wcale nie znajdziemy mieszkania w mieście. Bardzo trudno jest znaleźć całe, zamknięte piętro, gdzie można by czuć się zupełnie swobodnie, a nasz fantastyczny stosunek bezwarunkowo tego wymaga. Wolę więc wynająć całą willę — zobaczysz i będziesz zdumiony. Pozwalam ci teraz, byś wrócił dokończyć śniadanie i potem rozejrzał się po mieście. Nie wrócę do domu przed wieczorem. Później zaś, gdybyś był mi potrzebny, każę cię zawołać. Zjadłem wystygły befsztyk i poszedłem oglądać miasto. Zwiedziłem przede wszystkim katedrę, Pallazzo Vecchio, Logia dei Lanzi; następnie stałem długo nad Arnem, patrząc na to piękne, starożytne miasto, którego okrągłe kopuły gmachów i smukłe wieżyce rysowały się ostro na tle błękitnego nieba. Poprzez wspaniałą, żółto zabarwioną rzekę rozrzucono prześliczne łuki mostów, upiększające znakomicie ogólny widok. Wokół zielone wzgórza pokryte gajami cyprysowymi; na horyzoncie, daleko, błyszczą w słońcu stylowe wille zamiejskie, samotne klasztory i kaplice. Świat tu zupełnie inny niż u nas. Tu wre wszystko, kipi, śmieje się, cieszy. Nawet sama przyroda jest uśmiechnięta niczym roztrzepane dziewczę, kapryśna i płocha, pozbawiona smętnej powagi i zadumy. A ludzie również nie są tu tak poważni i smutni jak tam, poza łańcuchami Alp i Karpat, na północy, w rodzinnej mojej ziemi. Zdaje się, że oni mniej myślą niż my, mniej cierpią i wyglądają, jakby byli w zupełności szczęśliwi. Twierdzą nawet, że na Południu umiera się wcześniej i łatwiej. Pojmuję teraz, że nie ma róż bez kolców i piękna bez stron ujemnych. Wanda znalazła prześliczną willę na wzgórku, na lewym brzegu rzeki Arno, naprzeciw parku Cascine i wynajęła ją na całą zimę. Willa ta stoi w przepięknym gaju drzew laurowych, ozdobionym klombami kwiatów; jest jednopiętrowa, zbudowana na planie czworokąta; wzdłuż całego budynku biegnie weranda z kamiennymi schodkami do ogrodu; na skrzydłach oraz gzymsach umieszczono mnóstwo posążków i figurynek. Wszystkie wnętrza są piękne; w stylowej łazience znajduje się wspaniały marmurowy basen z wodotryskiem w środku. Wanda zajęła całe piętro. Dla mnie przeznaczyła pokoik na parterze, bardzo ładny, obszerny, zaopatrzony nawet w staroświecki kominek. Rozejrzałem się po ogrodzie i odkryłem w jednym z zakątków rodzaj miniaturowego templum, do którego drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Zajrzałem przez szparę i... ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu ujrzałem wewnątrz, na marmurowym piedestale, posąg bogini miłości. Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jej słowa: „Tyś to? Oczekiwałam cię tak długo!...” Wieczór. Milutka, młoda pokojóweczka wzywa mnie, abym zjawił się przed swoją panią. Biegnę po szerokich, marmurowych schodach na górę i minąwszy wspaniale urządzony salon pukam do drzwi prowadzących do jej apartamentów sypialnych. Przepych, jaki wokoło się roztacza, aż onieśmiela mnie. Pukam więc ostrożnie, jakbym się obawiał, i czekam. Zdaje mi się, że stoję u drzwi sali tronowej Katarzyny Wielkiej i że za chwilę ujrzę zieloną wstęgę pełną orderów na jej obnażonej piersi. Po dłuższej chwili czekania zapukałem ponownie. Wanda otworzyła niecierpliwie drzwi. — Dlaczego tak późno! — wrzasnęła. — Czekałem przy drzwiach, bo zdaje mi się, nie słyszałaś pukania — odparłem, drżąc cały z obawy. Nie odpowiedziała na to nic, tylko ujęła mnie pod ramię i wprowadziła do pokoju, urządzonego z iście wschodnim przepychem. Tapety, firanki, portiery, dywany, meble, pościel — wszystko było bajecznie bogate. Na jednej ze ścian znajdował się olbrzymi obraz przedstawiający Samsona i Dalilę. Wanda miała na sobie atłasowy szlafrok, który tak uwydatniał linie jej postaci, że robiła wrażenie greckiego posągu. Rude włosy, opadające puklami w pełnym nieładzie na ramiona, przydawały jej twarzy dziwnego blasku; sznur pereł na szyi lśnił jak rosa w majowym słońcu. Przez ramię przerzuciła gronostajowy szal. Wenus w gronostajach — pomyślałem, gdy pociągnęła mnie ku sobie w namiętny, szalony uścisk. Nie byłem zdolny wymówić ani jednego słowa; zdawało mi się, że to nie rzeczywistość, lecz najbardziej fantastyczny sen młodości. — Kochasz mnie jeszcze? — zapytała, przymykając oczy z nadmiaru rozkoszy. — I ty o to jeszcze pytasz? — A czy przypominasz sobie swoją przysięgę? — odezwała się z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach. — Właśnie teraz przygotowałam już wszystko i pytam cię jeszcze raz, czy naprawdę masz dobrą i nieprzymuszoną wolę być moim niewolnikiem? — Czy może okazałem czymś, że nie chcę? — Nie podpisałeś jeszcze kontraktu. — Kontraktu? Jakiego? — Ach, jak widzę zapomniałeś zupełnie — zresztą mniejsza o to. — Ależ Wando, wiesz przecież, że poświęciłem się zupełnie dla ciebie; zrób ze mną co chcesz, możesz mi nawet życie odebrać. — Jakże jesteś mi drogi w tej chwili, jak miły i kochany... ty, ty złoto moje, moje skarby... — Gdzie jest ten dokument — przerwałem jej — pokaż. — Tu go mam — odpowiedziała, wyjmując papier zza gorsu i oddając mi go do rąk. — Ponieważ zaś postanowiłeś oddać mi się zupełnie, zaprzedać mi się bez żadnych zastrzeżeń i nawet dajesz mi prawo decydowania o twoim życiu lub śmierci, więc ułożyłam inny dokument, sama. — Pokaż! Wziąłem pismo i zacząłem je czytać, podczas gdy Wanda przysunęła pióro i atrament, a następnie oparła się na mnie i czytała razem ze mną przez ramię: „Kontrakt, który między p. Wandą Durtajew a panem Sewerynem Tollmanem w następującej osnowie zawarty został. Pan Seweryn Tollman przestaje z dniem dzisiejszym być narzeczonym p. Wandy Dunajew i zrzeka się wszelkich praw oblubieńca. Równocześnie zobowiązuje się słowem honoru być wymienionej pani niewolnikiem i sługą tak długo, dopóki go sama nie zwolni. Jako niewolnik i sługa przyjmuje imię Grzegorza i zobowiązuje się spełnić każde życzenie swej pani, wykonać jej każdy rozkaz, a każdą oznakę jej przychylności uważać za nadzwyczajną łaskę. P. Wanda Dunajew ma prawo nie tylko karania go za przewinienia choćby najbłahsze, ale wolno jej też maltretować go i dręczyć stosownie do kaprysu, a nawet odebrać mu życie, gdyby jej się tak podobało — słowem jest on jej nieograniczoną własnością. Gdyby pani Wanda Dunajew zwróciła panu Sewerynowi Tollmanowi wolność, nie wolno mu nigdy i nikomu opowiadać, co przecierpiał i przeszedł, a w szczególności nie wolno mu się mścić. Pani Wanda Dunajew przyrzeka, o ile będzie można, jak najczęściej ukazywać mu się w płaszczu gronostajowym, szczególnie w chwili, gdy do swego niewolnika zapała nienawiścią i okrucieństwem”. Na dokumencie była data dzisiejsza. Drugi dokument, zredagowany przez nią, był znacznie krótszy i głosił: „Zniechęcony do świata od szeregu lat, odebrałem sobie życie własną ręką”. Daty na tym świstku nie było. Ogarnęła mnie groza. Jeszcze był czas wydobyć się z sieci, w którą sam dobrowolnie się wplątałem! Niestety, demon jakiś opętał mnie w zupełności. Widocznie był to diabeł Mefistofel, albo tylko... piękna kobieta, która oparła się na moich plecach jak zmora całym swoim ciężarem. — Ten drugi świstek — odezwała się — musisz własnoręcznie przepisać, aby przypadkiem nie zwrócono na mnie jakiegokolwiek podejrzenia. Co do kontraktu, to oczywiście przepisywać go nie ma potrzeby. Przepisałem prędko w kilku wierszach treść karty oznajmiającej, że popełniłem samobójstwo i oddałem ją Wandzie. Przeczytała pismo i położyła na stole, uśmiechając się zdradziecko. — No, czy teraz będziesz miał odwagę podpisać tamten cyrograf? — zapytała mnie szyderczo, ciągle z uśmiechem na różowych ustach. Wziąłem pióro do ręki. — Zaczekaj, najpierw ja — mówiła — tobie drżą ręce. Czy tak bardzo lękasz się własnego szczęścia? Odebrała mi papier i pióro. Stałem bezczynnie, walcząc z własnymi myślami. Nagle wpadł mi w oko olbrzymi obraz, piękne dzieło szkoły włoskiej, na którym namalowana była półnaga Dalila, leżąca na wzorzystym kobiercu. Z takim samym prawie uśmiechem jak Wanda, pochyliła się w kierunku Samsona, którego Filistyni związali i rozciągnęli na ziemi. Co za płomień w jej oczach, co za szatańska przebiegłość w uśmiechu, jakim darzy osłupiałego Samsona, który patrzy z lubością na nią w ostatniej chwili, zanim mu srodzy wrogowie wyłupią oczy rozpalonym żelazem... — No, straciłeś wszystko, co miałeś, ale mimo to jest jeszcze furtka ratunku. Ostrzegam cię, żeś mnie jeszcze nie poznał, kochanie moje... Spojrzałem na dokument i spostrzegłem dopiero co nakreślone wielkimi, kształtnymi literami jej imię i nazwisko. Raz jeszcze popatrzyłem w jej błyszczące oczy, wziąłem pióro do ręki i podpisałem się szybko. — Drżałeś ogromnie, przyjacielu — jeśli chcesz, to ci pomogę podpisać się na tym drugim świstku. Daj rękę. Wetknęła mi przemocą pióro do ręki i wodziła nią tak, że wreszcie wyszło spod pióra całe moje imię i nazwisko. Teraz zabrała oba papiery i schowała je do szuflady w stoliku u wezgłowia otomany. — Tak. A teraz oddaj swój paszport i pieniądze. Wyjąłem portfel z paszportem i całym zapasem gotówki, i oddałem jej. Popatrzyła do wnętrza i następnie schowała je do tej samej szufladki. Ukląkłem u jej stóp w nadziei, że mnie obdarzy pieszczotami — lecz odtrąciła mnie brutalnie i poruszyła dzwonkiem, na którego dźwięk wbiegły do pokoju trzy Murzynki, czarne jak wykrojone z hebanu, ubrane w czerwone szaty. Rzuciły się, by mnie spętać. Zrozumiałem swoje położenie i chciałem się podnieść, ale surowy, piorunujący wzrok mojej bogini jakby mnie przygwoździł. Ani się spostrzegłem, kiedy krępe Murzynki obezwładniły mnie, związały ręce i nogi. — Podaj mi bat, Heydee — rozkazała Wanda jednej z niewolnic ze spokojem i zimną krwią. Murzynka wypełniła rozkaz w okamgnieniu, podając na klęczkach bat srogiej władczyni. — Zdejmij ze mnie futro i podaj mi szal gronostajowy — rozkazywała dalej, a Murzynka uwijała się jak łasica, zwinnie i zgrabnie. — Uwiążcie go tu do słupa — brzmiał głos kobiety, otulającej się w gronostaje. Murzynki przywiązały mnie w pasie do słupa, który podpierał baldachim nad ozdobnym łóżkiem, urządzonym w stylu starowłoskim, po czym zniknęły wszystkie, jakby się ziemia pod nimi rozstąpiła. Wanda podeszła do mnie szybko, roztaczając tren atłasowej sukni niby pawi ogon. Jej rude włosy, zda się, sypały iskrami. Chwyciła bat, oparła jedną rękę na biodrze i pozostając w tej pozycji, zaczęła się śmiać. — Skończyła się między nami zabawa i gra w ciuciubabkę — mówiła zimno, przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Oddałeś się sam w moje ręce, bez zastrzeżeń; wykorzystuję to i czynię zadość twoim pragnieniom z rozkoszą, której nie znałam, a którą ty sam mi odkryłeś. Otóż nie jesteś już teraz moim kochankiem, lecz niewolnikiem i poznasz kim ja jestem. Przede wszystkim otrzymasz plagi, mimo że na nie nie zasłużyłeś, żebyś pamiętał, co cię czeka, jeżeli będziesz w czymkolwiek nieposłuszny lub krnąbrny. Z dziką namiętnością chwyciła bat i zaczęła ćwiczyć mnie z całej siły. — No i jakże ci się podoba?... Przyjemne, co?... Milczałem, zacisnąwszy zęby, aby nie krzyczeć i nie błagać jej o litość. Jedno uderzenie skierowane było na moją twarz, z której trysnęła krew... Oprawczyni zmęczyła się wreszcie, odrzuciła w kąt narzędzie chłosty i opadła na otomanę, dzwoniąc równocześnie na służbę. Do pokoju wpadły Murzynki. — Rozwiążcie go! Gdy mnie odwiązały od słupa, padłem bezwładnie na podłogę. Czarne niewiasty śmiały się, ukazując białe jak kreda zęby. — Rozwiążcie mu ręce i nogi. Uwolniono mnie z więzów i mogłem się nareszcie podnieść. — Niech Grzegorz przyjdzie tu. Zbliżyłem się ku niej, jak pies, podziwiając jej przewrotność oraz grozę prawdziwej tyranicy. — Jeszcze jeden krok — rozkazała dalej. — Na kolana! Ucałuj moją stopę... Wyciągnęła spod atłasowej sukni zgrabną, drobną nóżkę, a ja, skończony głupiec, spełniłem i ten jej rozkaz. — Grzegorz nie będzie mnie teraz widział przez cały miesiąc — odezwała się surowo — a to w tym celu, ażebym ci była obca, a ty żebyś mógł dokładniej spełniać swe obowiązki. Przez ten czas będziesz zajęty w ogrodzie. A teraz precz mi z oczu!